


Date Hate

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Overprotective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ's going on her first date.   Alex isn't taking it well





	Date Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the idea

******

"Alex?" Astra looked up a clatter from the other room "Alex? Did you move the gun oil?" she called out

"I'm using it" Alex called back as Astra followed the sound of her voice into the living room to find Alex bent over the coffee table, the dismantled parts of her gun scattered on a towel as she meticulously cleaned each piece

"Is that my Glock?" Astra asked, nodding towards the other, still intact, handgun resting nearby

"Huh? Oh, yeah"

"Alex," Astra began "is there any particular reason as to _why_ you're cleaning our guns at...," she looked at the clock "eight PM on a Saturday?"

"We're going to need it," Alex answered as she swiftly reassembled her handgun and set it aside "where's the rifle?"

"We don't have one," Astra answered, confused, as she followed her wife into the bedroom "are you expecting an attack of some kind?" she asked, she stopped "oh," she chuckled "you are expecting an attack, of teenage boys"

"I just don't trust that kid" Alex answered as she opened the floor safe and pulled out a box of ammunition

"Jeremy seems like a very nice young boy," Astra dismissed "and very trustworthy"

"He collects stamps" Alex countered

"Yes, so? Therefore?"

"It means he's most likely an introvert," Alex explained, she gave her wife a truly scathing look " _serial killers_ usually start out as introverts"

"Are you suggesting that our daughter is going on a date with the next Jeffery Daumier?" Astra chuckled "first of all, I hardly think that Jeremy Marx is a serial killer, he can't even make eye contract with CJ, two, even if he was, it isn't like he could actually _do_ anything her. You and I both that CJ will happily tie him into a pretzel if he so much as looks down her shirt," she paused and then scowled "now I want a pretzel" she muttered

"That's another thing," Alex picked up "Ok, so he's probably not a serial killer, but teenage boys are bad news"

"Are you implying that our daughter would put out on the first date?"'

"ASTRA!!!"

"You said it, not me"

"OH! Just! DON'T SAY THAT!!!!!" Alex waved her hands wildly "she's a little girl!"

"She's _fourteen_ , Alex," Astra reminded her "on Krypton, she would already have been pledged to another House by now, hell, she would be considered something of a spinster by now. _And_ , if memory serves, you yourself lost your virginity at around the same age"

"And look where it got me! Drinking and clubbing my brains out"

" _No_ , your father's death and feelings of inadequacy towards your sister got you to the drinking and the clubbing"

"Hey guys!" CJ suddenly burst into the room "how about this?" she asked, gesturing to her dress

"No," Astra shook her head "no black, you're going on a date, not a funeral," she made shooing motions "I know you have other colors in that closet, go put on one of those" she turned back to her wife, gently easing the box of ammo out of her hands "now," she helped Alex to her "take a deep breath and repeat after me 'I will not malign, harm, or otherwise threaten the life and limb of our daughter's date, I will however promise to discreetly follow their every move to make sure that he keeps his hands where they belong'."

"Now, that's the woman I married" Alex chuckled as a knock came at the door

"Guys?" CJ called out "could one of you get that please?"

"I'll go," Astra said, smiling as she opened the door, her face freezing at she saw what was on the other side

"H-h-hi, Mrs. Danvers" Jeremy stammered out, waving as he did

"Hello, Jeremy," Astra, she nodded to the fellow next to him "who's you friend?"

"Oh, this is my brother, Mike," Jeremy introduced "he's supposed to be chaperoning us tonight"

"I see," Astra said "Mike, was it?" he nodded "you look a little old for a fourteen year old" she commented

"That's cause I'm twenty-three," he answered, he nudged Jeremy "you didn't tell me her mom was such a babe" he remarked

"Ahem!" Alex smoothly slid up behind Astra "so, Mike, you'll be chaperoning tonight"

"Yep" he nodded as CJ came out. She'd ditched the dress in favor of a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red button down blouse, her normal sneakers were gone, replaced with a pair of black ballet shoes

"Hey, Jeremy" she chirped, she frowned up at Mike

"Oh, sorry, CJ this is Jeremy's _older_ brother" Alex introduced, her smile suddenly seeming plastered on as CJ and Jeremy shook hands

"Are those for me?" CJ asked, nodding to the bouquet in Jeremy's hands

"Oh!" he looked down, as if he'd suddenly forgotten all about them "uh...here!" he all but threw them at her

"Smooth, bro" Mike muttered

"So, remind me again where you guys are going?" Alex asked

"Movies and then burgers," CJ answered as she pulled them both into a hug "I suppose its useless for me to ask you guys not to follow me?" she asked quietly

"Completely" Astra replied

"Oh, well, worth a try." CJ shrugged as she pulled away "just...don't get too close, huh? I'd like to be able to trick myself into thinking that you're not there," she gave them each a peek on the cheek, a wave, then looped her arm with Jeremy's and followed Mike out the door

Now left alone, Alex slowly looked over at Astra

"OK," Astra began "you did hear the brother call me a 'babe' right?"

"Defiantly"

"Change of plans, you take the car, I'll fly" 

"Got it"

******

"Hey I didn't know that they were showing _'The Sound of Music'_ " Alex commented as she pulled the car to a stop across the street from the theater

" _It's a remake_ " Astra replied

"Ugh, who the fuck remakes a classic like _Sound of Music_?"

" _Probably the same people who raised 'Mike' there to openly commented on weather or not his brother's date's mother is a 'babe'_ " Astra answered

"Probably," Alex replied "wait, I got CJ!"

" _Affirmative, I got her too_ "

"Well, Jeremy seems OK, he's keeping his distance," Alex acknowledged, she frowned "actually, he may be giving her a little _too_ much distance"

" _Ugh, will you make up your mind?_ " Astra sighed " _first he's a possible serial killer, and now he's giving her too much space. Which one is it?_ "

******

"What are they doing now?" Alex asked

" _They're watching a movie_ "

"Ha-ha"

" _Actually they look rather cute together,_ " Astra explained " _although I'm getting a rather unflattering view of CJ's brain as I'm doing this_ "

"What's Mike doing?"

" _Uh...making jokes and generally making an ass of himself_ "

"Figures. What movie are they watching anyway?"

" _Bringing Up Baby_ "

******

"That was fun" CJ commented as she took her seat in the booth at the burger joint next to the theater. She glanced out the window, easily spotted Alex in the car, and then went back to her menu as Jeremy politely excused himself to use the restroom, leaving CJ alone with Mike

"So..." Mike began, CJ sighed

"OK, look, I don't whether you're doing this to protect your kid brother or what, but you've been an ass all evening"

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad"

"Oh no, people _aspire_ to be as bad as you were," CJ retorted "you were rude, loud, rude, annoying, rude, annoying, and, oh yeah, rude"

"Hey, I don't need take this crap from some fourteen year old lesbo"

The cup in CJ''s hand promptly shattered

******

"I'm back!" CJ called out as she came in

"Hey, sweetie, how was the date?" Alex asked

"Come on, Mom, I saw you in the car" CJ sighed

"Hmm, well I saw the brother's behavior tonight," Astra pitched in "disgraceful"

"Very" CJ agreed as someone knocked on the door. opening it revealed Mike on the other side

"Here," he held out a clutch purse "you left this in the car"

"How gracious of you," CJ drawled "will I find all of my belongings intact?"

"Hey! You think I'd steal from you?"

"Yes"

"Listen here, you little punk"

"Watch what you say next, kid!" Alex growled as she and Astra flanked CJ protectively

"Out. Now" Astra ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Hey!" Mike swung out, only for CJ to intercept with a quick right jab to his nose. Moaning he doubled over, hands over his face

"Yes! In the face!" Alex cheered "oh! That's my girl!"

"And you were worried about me dating," CJ chuckled, she winced "ooh, that looks pretty bad there, Mike"

"I'll get the ice" Astra said

"Bring a lot" Alex added, wincing

**END**


End file.
